The present invention generally relates to the removal of explosive materials from water contaminated therewith by treament on an ion exchange resin, and more particularly to the removal of hydrolyzable, non-aromatic, nitroso- or nitro-substituted explosive compounds from water by adsorption of the explosive on a strongly basic anion exchange resin, and by chemical interaction of the adsorbed explosive with the anion exchange resin to produce non-toxic products.
Explosive materials, particularly nitroso- and nitro-substituted organic compounds, have been known for some time to be present as contaminants in the effluent waters of explosive manufacturing and disposal facilities. These contaminants represent a potential environmental hazard because the contaminated effluent may in turn contaminate the ground water, streams and rivers from which drinking water is obtained. The current concern with minimizing all sources of environmental pollution emphasizes the need for an effective method for removing explosive waste materials from water.
In the past, water contaminated with explosive material has been treated by passing it through beds of charcoal, or other adsorbent material. While the explosive is physically removed from the water in this manner, the disposal of large amounts of adsorbed explosive material still remains a problem. Solutions such as burning, detonation in a safe zone or dumping in the ocean give rise to further environmental pollution. Thus, a need exists for an effective method for the quantitative removal of explosive material from water which also solves the problem of disposing of the explosive material once it is removed from the water.